Saga Arnoldii
A former member of Blue Pegasus, Saga is a wandering mage looking for his "One and Only" Appearance Personality History A young child that was found by the MokuRyu Magnaria (who was quite a vain dragon, prefering to refer to herself as the HanaRyu instead). She raised the boy for a number of years until the time when the dragons all vanished. The lone Saga wandered around until he encountered Ichiya of Blue Pegasus, oddly enough he though Ichiya was "Kinda cool" and followed him to Blue Pegasus, eventually becoming a member of the guild. He stayed at the guild for a few years until he smelled the scent of a woman who happened to be travelling throguht he city and ended up following her on impulse. Magic & Abilities A capable defensive combatant, Saga is known as the Hana (Flower) Dragonslayer but also employs a variety of non-dragonslayer techniques as well. Dragon Slayer Magic Saga's Dragonslayer magic is more closely styled with Gajeel's than Natsu's, this means that Saga abilities tend to involve a higher degree of physical transformation into his element type. Hana Dragonslayer magic is also unique in its ability to gain energy in ways beyond simply eating plants, Saga is capable of getting power boosts through water, rich soil, and sunlight as well (although their individual benefits aren't as great as eating plants, combined they are nothing to scoff at). *'Hana Ryu no Hokou' (Flower Dragon's Roar) - Among the weakest "Roar" of any dragonslayer, in its basest form it sends out a spray of sakura petals that can slash and cut up targets. Due to its general weakness though Saga has learned to change it to emulate his idol's style by producing a fine superallergenic pollen that will cause watery eyes and sneezing in even the sturiest of enemies. *'Hana Ryu no Doutai' (Flower Dragon's Trunk) - Augment's his arm into the form of a log that he can swing or extend forward to smash into enemies, It has a strong resistance to fire-based techniques (well, strong for a plant based attack). *'Hana Ryu no Konoha' (Flower Dragon's Leaves) - Grows green leaves of various sizes from any part of his body, the leaves can be thrown as razor sharp projectiles, used to block like shields, or can be kept simply to absorb sunlight. *'Hana Ryu no Ibara' (Flower Dragon's Thorns) - Saga can grow long vines covered in thorns (it is possible to make it so that there are no thorns though if he wants) that can be used like whips or tendrills to grab things. *'Hana Ryu no Ougi: Futorisugi' (Flower Dragon's Secret Art: Overgrowth) - This can only be used when Saga is rooted to the ground with Dragon Force active. The earth itself seems to tremble until giant trees burst from under the ground to strike at everything in the vicinity, capable of launching enemies high up into the air. This attacks leaves a brand new forested area in its wake which Saga can seemingly move around instantly. *'Hana Ryu no Ougi: Yozakura' (Flower Dragon's Secret Art: Night Sakura) - This can only be used when Saga is standing in water (not submerged) with Dragon Force active. *'Hana Ryu no Ougi: Kouen' (Flower Dragon's Secret Art: Prominence) - This can only be used when Saga is under a bright sunlight with Dragon Force active. DragonSlayer sub-abilities *'Tsutarushi' (Poison Ivy) - Saga can generate a thin layer of of a super ichy chemical on to his leaves or vine based attacks. *'Hanami' (Flower Viewing) - Saga grows flowers from out of nowhere, it is also possible to generate a variety of fruits as well (he still can't eat his own stuff though). *'Saiseihou' (Regeneration) - Saga is capable of self-healing that can restore even lost body parts, most minor healing is low costing, but severe injuries and restoring limbs will cost a significant amount of power. *'Newoharu' (Spreading Roots) - Turning his feet into roots and ingraining himself on to one spot, Saga loses much of his basic mobility but greatly increases his ability to power-up with the use of water/earth/sunlight. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Lost Magic User